


just me, her and the moon

by fxcknouiam



Series: we're only gettin' older baby [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Girl niall, Incest, Molestation, None of its graphic, Racial Slur, Rape, and, girl harry, kind of a, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Zayn and Niall met (1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just me, her and the moon

Niall was having a shit day.

A shit life really, but an especially shit day. She'd gone generally unnoticed at school as usual, despite her attempts at conversation with literally everybody, except of course when she tripped and dropped her lunch. Then of course everybody noticed her. The cafeteria servants wouldn't let her get another tray either, and she didn't have couple of coins she needed to purchase another one. Not to mention she started her period a week too early, which her dad will be livid about and accuse her of lying. So, shit day.

She needs _air_ , so she takes the long way home.

Maybe it was her fault for paying more attention to the skyscrapers than where she was walking, or maybe it was because she was destined to have a shit life. Whatever the reason, a huge football flew and hit her in the mouth. Hard.

"Shit!"

Niall wonders if she passed out when her head hit the ground, or maybe she died. Heaven would surely be the only explanation for this... _Angel_  in her face right now...

"I'm gonna kick yer arse Tommo!" The Angel turns his attention back to Niall, blowing cigarette smoke in her face. "Are you alright?"

She blinks at him. "I think so,"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Niall groans, pushing herself up and wiping the sticks and dirt off of her clothes.

"Three,"

The Angel smiles a small smile around his cigarette. "You hit your head pretty hard but don't worry I'll get him back for you."

She giggles even though she's not sure who he's talking about, but he's cute. His jokes deserve to be laughed at.

"I'm Zain," the angel introduces with a hand out for Niall to shake, which she does eagerly. "You go to Eastwood?"

Oh, great! They go to the same school, maybe now she'll finally have somebody to talk to.

"Yeah, year ten," Niall is supposed to be in year eleven, but she missed her original year eight when her dad insisted he could home school her.

  
That year was a worse hell than any school would have been.

"I don't go anymore," Zain shrugs, and Niall senses it's not because he graduated.

She fiddles with the strap of her bag awkwardly, all of Zain's friends are watching them and she can tell they're laughing.

"I gotta go home,"

Zain's face falters but he nods none the less. "Yeah, yeah. Okay."

It's not until Niall's around the corner that Zain runs after her to ask for her name.

***

It became routine for Zain to walk Niall home, never questioning her every time she said goodbye at her corner. Today though, Niall was particularly happy and smitten because Zain grabbed her hand after a high five and kind of never let go, so it was like they were holding hands. She didn't notice before it was too late that they were already in front of her house.

"Niall!" The screen door banged open, revealing a large sweating man wearing his signature wife beater. "Where the hell you been girl?"

Zain's eyebrows furrow, fingers tightening around Niall's.

"I have to go." She snatches her hand away from his, earning a hurt and confused look.

Niall just wants to die.

"Who's your friend?" Her dad stops her on her way inside, snaking an arm around her waist.

This was a bad idea, why hadn't she paid more attention to stop Zain at the corner like she always does?

"Just a boy from school," she lies.

"You think yer her boyfriend or somethin'?" Niall could pass out from embarrassment when her dad addresses Zain.

Zain shrugs. "No sir."

"Good." His grip tightens around Niall. "My baby girl don't date no damn Mexicans."

"Dad!" Niall squeaks.

Zain tongues his cheek, fists clenching involuntarily at his side.

"Right. See you at school, Niall."

The pot bellied man wraps both his arms around Niall's small waist, pulling her back to his front. "She ain't goin' to school tomorrow, and when she does you stay the hell away from her or I'll report you for stalkin'."

***

Niall was pleasantly surprised when she went to school next week an Zain was there. Like, actually there, in the school.

"You're back?" Niall asks when she sees Zain in the hallway on her way to the lockers.

Zain shrugs. "I figured maybe I'd have some classes with you." He hands her his schedule. "I know you're probably sick of having to hang out with Harry every time you're allowed to hang out after school."

If Niall's not allowed to hang out with people after school, Niall _definitely_  isn't allowed to hang out with boys after school. Luckily Zain had a girl friend called Harry they could hang out with in case her dad came looking for her. She is nice and funny, but she goes to private school. Niall will probably never have any friends at Eastwood.

Well, at least now she's got Zain. Her very best (and pretty much only) friend.

"We have literature and study hall together." Niall beamed. It's going to be so fun talking to Zain in study hall, even if that means she still has to eat lunch alone.

Niall's giddy after second period, because third period is literature and she finally has someone she can talk to. And stare at. She wonders if he'll sit next to her? Maybe they can hold hands again. That was really nice when they did it before.

Zain's the first boy besides her dad to show any interest in her. She quite likes it.

"You're back!" A girl squeals as Niall's walking to her seat. She looks at the doorway and sees a girl with long black hair in a cheer uniform hugging Zain on her tippy toes.

Zain hugs her back, smiling when a few other people show their excitement at his return.

"Yeh, I guess." He nods. He's the only student Niall's seen without any books, he probably doesn't even have a pencil.

"Sit with me, ZeeZee!" The cheerleader bounces on her toes, already attempting to pull him towards her table without an answer. She's small though, like really really small so Zain barely moves despite her efforts.

"I can't babe, soz." Zain smiles apologetically at the pouting girl.

Niall tries to busy herself, to make it seem like she isn't listening. Zain's so popular, and he hardly even shows up. He turned her down but he also called her babe. Maybe they're dating?

"Hey cutie." Someone scares the shit out of her by pinching her side, when she looks up and sees its Zain she beams.

Cutie is probably better than babe, and he's sitting by her instead of one of the popular girls. Niall has such a crush on him.

***

Niall graduates four months before she turns eighteen. Her dad laughed at her when she brought up possibly getting a job. After a month of being in the house alone with her dad while her mum was at work, Niall was ready to kill herself.

She can't even shower alone without her dad coming in. She isn't allowed off the front porch and when he leaves he takes the phone with him. She's miserable and sick of it.

Maybe it's a bad idea, but she won't know until it happens. She writes her mum a letter, letting her know she's going to be okay, but she has to get out. She can't handle her dad's abuse and her mum pretending not to notice anymore. He's been slipping in Niall's room for over ten years and her parents haven't fought once about it. She has to get out.

She takes as much of her clothes that will fit in her backpack and packs an old purse full with things like money (she isn't allowed to go shopping so she's saved for a while, but not much) and pads. She doesn't have much else, not anything worth taking.

Her dad's not due home for hours, but when she steps off of the front porch she still finds herself running. Running as fast as she can, as far as she can. She probably looks silly, definitely earns a few stares. She doesn't care. She has to go, go far enough that He won't find her.

She ends up at Harry's door, beating on it like she's the police or something. This is the only place she knows though, because Zain is always switching houses and she hasn't even talked to him since school ended. She wasn't allowed to walk at graduation because her dad thought it was a waste of time so she didn't even get to tell Zain goodbye.

"Niall? Are you alright?" Gemma answers the door, opening it wide enough for Niall to slip in.

"Yeah," she pants. "Harry home?"

Gemma tells her Harry's in her room, when Niall gets in there's she's so happy and relieved, feels so blessed to find Zain's there. He's sitting on a bean bag chair, Harry and Louis on the bed.

She doesn't even notice she's crying until Zain jumps up to hug her and she feels her tears soak his shirt. They keep hugging, even when her knees give out and they both kinda topple over. She's missed him so much. Cried so many nights because she loves him and she was afraid she'd never see him again because by time she'd be free who knows where he would have been.

"I left." Niall tells him when they finally pull apart.

He stares at her in shock. She can also feel Harry and Louis staring, so she wipes her face and apologizes for being rude.

"Hi Harry, Louis."

"Hey Nia-" Louis starts.

"What do you mean you left? Like they don't know you left?" Zain asks, rushed and panicked. If he tries to make her go back she'll die. She can't live like that anymore, she can't.

"No," Niall shakes her head. Her whole body is shaking really. She feels like she's about to barf. "They aren't home, I left and I ran here because I didn't know where else to find you, I ran- I ran the whole way here Zain,"

Zain kisses her, and it takes her breath away in a good way. It's the first kiss she's gotten in forever that she actually welcomes.

"Oh my god, I love you." Zain says between kisses.

"I love you too." Niall laughs, just. So relieved.

"He's been moping for like, three weeks." Louis pipes in. Harry giggles beside her boyfriend, nodding in agreement.

"Why?" Niall asks, giving Zain a worried look.

"He missed you." Harry chirps.

They leave together less than an hour later. Zain held her hand the whole way to his new house because she was scared her dad would drive passed but also because they missed each other so much.

"It's not the best," Zain shows her his house. It doesn't have furniture or electricity and the water is cold but it's already better than her house.

"I love it. It's perfect." Niall tells him before he starts to beat himself up too much about it.

They smoke and make love on a pile of blankets in the middle of the front room, because it's the room where the street lights shines the most through the windows. Niall will never, ever take her clothes off in the dark again.


End file.
